


Applied and Stretching

by masasei, orphan_account



Series: Rubber and Glue [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masasei/pseuds/masasei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 6 of HS AU minao</p><p>Christmas is coming, gifts are exchanged, and Mink and Aoba are testing just how far they can stretch their new-found comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied and Stretching

The morning had barely started when Mink sat up slowly in bed. The night before was a slight blur, needing a few minutes to remember what had actually happened. He could feel his face and ears heat up, remembering the feeling of Aoba's hand between his legs. Bringing them together he took a glance beside him, only to have his face burn even hotter.

Aoba lay spread out beside him, sometime during the night having wriggled out of the sweater Mink had let him borrow. Although it wasn't his now-almost-bare chest (the tank he had on underneath was a little scrunched up, but otherwise still covering him) that was making him heat up, but lower. He hadn't found a pair of underwear that was smaller after all, seeing a pair of his boxers --one of Mink's favorites, actually-- swimming around Aoba's knees.

Above that, Aoba's length stuck up in the air as if to wave Mink good morning. Now, however, all Mink wished to do was go back to bed.

_It's too early for this..._

He took a casual sideways glance at it, biting his lip lightly. What would happen if he just...touched it? Would it react as it did yesterday, him spilling instantly?

He began to reach out quietly for Aoba's length, wondering if this time he could actually have the chance to see all of his reactions. Would he wake up? He froze just an inch away, eyes flashing to Aoba's sleeping face as this thought crossed his mind.

Suddenly Aoba let out a loud cough, making Mink jump higher than he had ever done before. He quickly laid down, turning onto his side away from Aoba, pretending to be asleep. The force from his body hitting the bed made his partner startle awake beside him, sitting up quickly.

"Ah..h-huh? Oh..woops," Mink began to sweat as he heard the shuffling of fabric beside him, then the swaying of the bed as Aoba got up. "Hm...should I.." Aoba's voice was quiet, mumbling to himself. Then he felt Aoba get back in bed, closing the space between him and Mink before pulling the blankets back on top of them both.

Mink lay frozen as he could feel Aoba's hand by his back, moving against something between them.

_Wait...was he? He couldn't be-_

"M-Mink...ah..."

_He was._

Sweating quietly Mink didn’t know what to do. However, as the movement behind him got more evident and the hot breath on his back more nerve-wracking he couldn’t sit still any longer.

Making his body turn quickly he faced Aoba, who made a small squeak, not realizing his boyfriend had indeed been awake.

“Ah-”

“What are you doing?” Mink had to admit he hadn’t thought any of this out, but he was desperate to make it stop, or at least understand what Aoba was doing. His eyes were staying level with Aoba’s face, wanting to look lower between them but keeping his focus away, his pride wouldn’t let him.

It took Aoba a moment to answer, before weakly laughing, “t-taking care of...morning..problems?”

“....”

“...Want to help?”

“...”

“I really just asked that, didn’t I.”

“Y-Yeah, you did...” Letting out a small sigh Mink made to push his hand forward, fingers fumbling around under the blanket as he was still refusing to look. Sliding his hand over Aoba’s he felt the boy pull his hand out from under Mink’s, then place it over top. This only made Mink flush more, comparing the memory from last night in which he had touched Aoba for only a moment--and even then through his underwear--this was so much stranger.

Starting to slowly rub he let his eyes fall shut, face burning even hotter now. Aoba’s breathing was picking up once again, and he could feel the hot breath on his chest, then-

“Hey, let’s rub them together.”

“W-What?!” choking, Mink’s eyes flashed open.

“You heard me, you’re getting hard too! Why don’t we try? What’s the worst that could happen?” Smiling up at him (and way too innocently, Mink thought, considering where his own hand was at) Aoba slid his own hand up the front of Mink’s thigh, resting lightly on the now growing bulge in his pajama pants.

“I-I-” Mink’s mouth hung open as his mind was frantically searching for an excuse not to. Why couldn’t he just get Aoba off and be done with this? Why did they both have to participate so much? Wouldn’t it just be easier his way?

“Please?”

“I-...a-..ah...o..okay,” swallowing Mink let his head down, closing his eyes and chewing lightly on his bottom lip. He could feel himself tense as Aoba’s cold morning fingers slipped up his nightshirt, caressing bare skin gently before making their way first into his bottoms, and then into his boxers. “Ah-!”

His fingers were already around him, pulling him out as Mink opened his eyes again, peering into the darkness under the blankets between them. He could make out the outline of their hands and lengths coming together as Aoba was scooting closer, finally settling beside him when the skin of their members touched.

“H-How do we-”

“Like you do by yourself, I’m guessing!” As Aoba lace the fingers around their lengths together, he began to pump. Despite the new feeling rising in Mink’s stomach, all he could think was how Aoba was entirely too chipper for this, this early in the morning.

They both drew quick breaths as Aoba threw a leg over Mink’s hip, gaining a little bit of leverage as he continued to pump, Mink trying to move too but getting lost in his erratic rhythm.

“I-ha..h..Mink-” Mumbling through heated breaths Aoba began to buck his hips a little, causing Mink to suddenly let out a low moan. Mink could feel the younger boy beside him shudder at this, while all he could do was blush hotter, finding any and every noise he made embarrassing--as well as altogether lewd.

Aoba must have guessed his embarrassment, as he threw his free arm around Mink’s neck too, pulling him down into a messy kiss, tongue already out and ready to greet his boyfriend’s.

Thrusting harder against him as they made out sloppily Aoba let out a moan that was beginning to match Mink’s, the older boy shivering in response.

_He sounds so cute I...-_

However that moan was turning quickly into a sound of frustration, as if their current position wasn’t quite doing it for Aoba. Quickly, he did something about that, pushing Mink over in bed so the bigger boy was laying flat on his back, finally letting go of their lengths between them and staring up at Aoba, who was now breaking their kiss.

“Huh-”

“Shh-” pressing his lips forcefully against Mink’s again he made to straddle him, lengths pressing against one another. As the kiss grew deeper Aoba began to desperately rut against him, breathing heavier as he held onto Mink’s shirt for balance. All he could feel between the two of them was the heat and friction caused by their bodies, somehow mixing and working their way into pleasure as it built up in the bottom of his stomach.

It was awkward, and hot, and they were beginning to sweat and come but despite it all Mink couldn’t deny how much he actually liked this. Feeling Aoba against him, on top of him, thrusting against him and wanting him, needing him like this. Trying to find his way into the rhythm as he knew he was reaching his limit Mink was finally able to find a groove with him. This only causing the boy to moan louder.

“Sh-Shh..ahhah..my parents..-” Looking up at him with half lidded eyes Mink pled with him to quiet down. Aoba could only respond with a breathy cuss, glancing at the door the stairway outside, then back down to Mink, hazel eyes apologetic in the early morning light. He gave him a light kiss as if to promise to quiet down before burying his face in Mink’s shoulder.

He was thrusting harder now, but less often, was he-

Suddenly Aoba let out a low, long cry, it was higher than his voice had been, sliding into a heavy breath as he let himself slump against Mink, legs stretching out behind him. Mink could feel the sticky dampness between them, mixing with his own precum.

Swallowing gently he took his arms, wrapping them around Aoba as he quietly began grinding up against him. He felt even more awkward as he bit his lip, trying to finish himself off as Aoba lay in a pool of his own pleasure. After a moment, Aoba began to move with him, hands moving between him to help Mink out. It didn’t take too long, Mink’s back arching forward gently into Aoba, crying out quietly into the morning air as he came.

Following Aoba’s example he did the same the younger boy had done a few minutes earlier, slumping back into the bed. Together they lay there, attempting to breathe easy and calm down before trying to move anywhere or any part of them at all. Mink felt so dirty laying in their filth like this, but at the moment his body felt so content and relaxed he couldn’t bother with trying to get up.

“I...”

“...that...that was good.”

“Y...yeah, it..it was.”

Aoba slowly began to lift his head, looking up at Mink quietly. Mink was still a rather bright shade of red, but he wasn’t angry, and he didn’t look quite as uneasy as before, only tired and a little ashamed. Kissing his nose softly, and then his lips Aoba let out a soft laugh.

“I love you, thank you.”

Letting his head fall back against Mink’s shoulder Aoba took in a deep breath, letting out another, deeper laugh.

“W-What..?” A nervous tone became more prevalent in Mink’s voice, trying to look down at Aoba.

“Nothing just..you still smell like cinnamon, it’s really nice.”

Blushing brightly Mink chose to stay quiet after that, listening to the sound of their breathing calming and mingling together. He wasn’t even sure what time it was, it was still early, that was for sure but he could hear his mother, up and about downstairs.

Letting out a soft sigh his grip on Aoba grew a little tighter, shifting lightly. As he did so he could feel the slide of excretions between them still, causing him to shudder.

“A..Aoba we should move-”

“Mm..five more-”

“No we really need to get clean, get up-” lifting Aoba a little in bed Mink pushed himself up on this elbows, sitting up the rest of the way by himself. Hooking his hands under Aoba’s shoulders he brought the smaller boy up the rest of the way, unphased by the disgruntled look on his face.

..They really were a mess.

Sighing lightly he let Aoba sit back on his knees, pouting and frowning as Mink went to reach for the box of tissues beside the bed. Looking back with a few in his hand he took in a sharp breath, looking over Aoba. The bottom of the pink sweater he had given him yesterday was pooling around his hips, not covering the still white-coated length beneath him. His underwear was only slightly pulled down, dick still out over them.

Frowning more Mink handed him a few tissues, not wanting to touch him again just yet. Slowly he took a look down at himself, blushing more as he began to clean himself off. Aoba let out a loud huff, taking the tissues he had been given and following suit.

When they were both finally clean and tucked away carefully in their respective underwears Mink gave the tissues a small chuck into the waste bin beside his bed, slumping back once again.

“Well...”

“Can I use your shower?”

“Eh? Yeah, of course.”

Sitting up Aoba made to get out of bed slowly, pulling off the sweater Mink had given him, then the tank from below it. Slowly he let the underwear he had borrowed from mink slip off his hips as he went to his bag to grab his own underwear that he was thinking would be dry by now.

As Aoba kept casually losing clothing, Mink couldn’t help but stare, face reddening by the minute. How could he do that so easily in front of someone else? Sure they had just had some sort of sex (surely not serious sex where one of them put their penis in the other, but sex all the same) but wasn’t it embarrassing?

Still, Mink thought, he couldn’t help but notice how smooth all of Aoba’s skin was. It was pretty too, pale and soft-

“A-..Aoba, turn this way,” his voice was softer, watching the younger boy lift his head a little bit in surprise then turn.

“Hm, what?”

“I ah..just want to look at you, for a moment,” he knew he was sounding awkward, but for once he didn’t really care. Sitting up himself his eyes went over every line of Aoba’s body, from head to toe as the boy stood there, face a little pink but smiling all the same.

“Do you...like?” Aoba was trying to tease him, however under Mink’s heated gaze it came out weaker, low, and a little shaky.

“Yes.”

Shocking both of them how sure Mink sounded, Mink quickly made to avert his gaze, Aoba doing the same.

“A-Ah I...I mean...you’re beautiful.”

“Is...beautiful really a word you used to describe a guy?”

“Well...it’s the truth.”

Neither of them made to look at the other still, till finally Aoba began to turn again back to his bag. Even though he was just crossing the hall he decided if Mink’s mom were to come across him, he’d like to be dressed. Blushing, Mink let himself stay in bed as Aoba quietly left the room.

-

This day was chillier than those that were behind them, so together they decided just to leave and grab coffee to go before settling inside together alone.

As they took their quiet walk through the afternoon light they held their hands tight together, little breaths forming ghosts in the frosty air. Aoba stuck close to Mink as snow began to fall gently, making him smile more from under his own scarf, occasionally he would glance up at Mink who merely met his eyes before looking back to the street.

They came and went quickly in the cafe, smiling and nodding a bit as they got their usual but this time to go. Walking home they still didn’t separate, sipping softly on their cups and staying side-by-side.

“Let me have a taste real quick-” stopping for a moment and standing on tip toe Aoba made to take a sip from Mink’s cup. Who after only a bit of hesitation let him take the cup with his hand and sip slowly from it. His face took on a puckering look for a second, before he shook his head.

“Wow that’s bitter-..wait, is that..cinnamon too?”

“Mm..yeah, I like the taste, why?”

“Oh, I just, you smell a lot like cinnamon so it’s kinda funny your coffee tastes like it too.”

“Well, what’s in yours?”

“A-Ah...french vanilla...sugar….cinnamon.”

“...”

“It reminds me of you! I like the taste a lot.”

“O..oh, well.”

“Plus if I use a little bit of imagination I can imagine I’m-”

“That’s enough,” Mink suddenly said, eyes getting a little wide, completing that sentence in his head before Aoba even had a chance to finish it. Beside him Aoba let out a little snicker, taking another small sip of his own coffee. They made the final walk back home in silence, hand-in-hand still.

Once there they settled back in, first downstairs at the kitchen table (Mink’s mother made them cookies) to work on homework then moving upstairs after they had gotten tired of the hard chairs downstairs. Taking a small break from work they laid together on the bed, Aoba pulling on one of Mink’s sweaters yet again before crawling next to him.

Flopping onto his stomach while Mink laid on his back he made to prop himself up on his elbows, slipping his headphones around his neck for the moment. Leaning over he gave Mink a soft kiss on the cheek, the older boy merely moving his face away half-heartedly, not really wanting to dodge it. After he brought his hand up, looking at Aoba and cupping his cheek quietly.

Despite all they had done in the past twenty-four hours he didn’t feel as if anything was awkward. Maybe this was all for the best in reality. Closing his eyes and laughing softly at that Mink let his head rest back against the bed again. Leaning into his hand before it was drawn away, slipping over his head phones for a moment.

When the hand was finally taken away Aoba made to slip the headphones up and on, figuring a nap would be the best for them now.

“What are you always listening to, anyway?”

The question was out of the blue but it didn’t really take Aoba by surprise, merely laughing he made to roll over onto his back, scooting closer to Mink. The older boy threw an arm around his shoulders, tucking him in next to him as he lay in wait for an answer.

“This really cool band, you probably haven’t heard of them.”

“Probably not, but you're still going to tell me about them, right?”

“Yep! Okay, so they’re called Goatbed and they have this really cool nu-wave slash electronica style and- and right now the two members are brothers! Shuuji does the vocals and Yuuji does the music, well, they both do the music really, and I really really like their style-” Aoba kept rambling on as Mink made an attempt to keep up with the boy.

“Ah, okay-”

“Do you want to listen??” Before Mink could really get another word in Aoba was pulling his headphones off and offering them to him. Hesitant, Mink took them from him and put them on.

“Alright…”

Sitting up, Aoba took up his arm to mess around with his coil and start the music. Staring at the ceiling Mink lay there quietly as he began to listen, a light frown on his face.

Raising an eyebrow he took a look at Aoba who was watching his expectantly.

“What language is he singing in?”

“A mixture of Japanese with some English-”

“Here come the wormjets?”

“Is that what he’s saying?”

“I thought you were a fan.”

Smirking lightly Mink let out a deep chuckle as Aoba made a small noise of frustration, taking his headphones back.

“I really like the sound, it’s not really the lyrics that matter half the time anyway-” Huffing he laid down on his stomach again, burying his face in Mink’s arm. Making Mink laugh a little harder.

“Fine, fine, I’m glad you like them though,” glancing down at him quietly Mink gave a small smile. Well, now he certainly had an idea.

-

“Look!” Running up to Mink in the crisp early morning Aoba took a small black puff from his backpack. Turning to face him Mink’s eyebrows rose, questioning before realizing what he had. It was that all-mate he had been trying to fix for a while.

“It’s still cute, is it fixed?”

“Yep! Watch!” Swiping a finger across the dog’s forehead it’s eyes began to open, a small computer-like noise chiming as it’s ears perked.

“Ah-”

“Hello, Aoba?”

Staring, eyes wide Mink made to glance from the dog to Aoba, then back. Then, relaxing a moment later.

“Such a deep voice for a small dog.”

“I was going to change it, but I think it’s kinda cute, like a weird quirk or something?”

“Mm.”

“Also I don’t really know how to fix it anyway, eheh.”

Rolling his eyes Mink let out a small scoff before starting to walk toward the school.

“Okay Ren, back to sleep, I have to have you off at school, but that’s Mink.”

“Understood, your friend?”

“My boyfriend,” beaming Aoba held Ren up a little higher, starting to walk about Mink.

“You are happy, this is good?”

“Mhm!”

“Understood, goodnight.”

Swiping his head again Aoba set him to sleep mode and set him back in his bag, then running to catch up to the large back ahead of him.

-

“So what all..does an all-mate do?”

“They’re like portable computers, they do more than your coil! Plus they look really cute. If I get a certain program I can also have him monitor my body more to warn me if I’m getting sick or something.”

“Hm, somewhat invasive.”

“Yeah but it’s useful if I can prevent getting sick.”

“True.”

“He’s like a friend too, right Ren?”

“Yes,” the small dog sat beside Aoba as they were relaxing on the floor of Aoba’s room, working on homework. Wagging his pom-pom of a tail he made to get up, curling into Aoba’s lap as Aoba let out a little laugh. Watching him quietly a smile took it’s place on Mink’s face.

“Huh,” well, he was certainly impressed, he could never own one though. His family didn’t have much extra money, and he hadn’t yet token on a part time job. He had been figuring he would soon, he just needed to work up the courage to actually try and find one first..

“They can also help keep up with loved ones and can run errands for you too, they’re hooked to your coil so you can monitor who they’re with or where they are.”

His interest was even more piqued at that, glancing up at the small dog Mink ran his eyes over it. That cute thing could do all that..? It would certainly help with so many things. However, his mind thought again, he couldn’t afford it.

“Do they come in bird models?”

“Mmmhm, any type really, why?”

“Mm, no reason,” quietly Mink made to look back to his work, quickly writing down the next answer. Watching him quietly Aoba’s lips began to curl into a little smile. An idea beginning to form, Christmas _was_ coming soon.

-

As the days got even colder and the nights even longer Mink and Aoba began to spend a more and more time indoors. Getting deeper into December they both made subtle mentions of the fact Christmas was coming, until it was only a week away.

“So what are you doing!?” Almost yelling, Aoba made to pop his head over Mink’s shoulder, scaring the boy in a way he kept thinking was impossible.

“F-!...For what…” Placing a hand over his chest he gave a quiet huff, looking up at Aoba as the boy kept beaming at him.

“Christmas, is your family doing anything?”

“Mm, no, we have dinner together and exchange gifts and pray.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, is that such a surprise?”

“Not...really.”

“What do you usually do?”

“The same, but Granny and I go out and take cookies and meals and stuff to people she takes care of too.”

“She’s a doctor, right?”

“Yeep, it’s really nice to see the happy looks on everyone’s faces when we come around.”

Smiling softly Mink gave a small nod, imagining that would actually be quite nice.

“Do you..mind if I help?”

Aoba’s smile lit up even brighter at that, “I think Granny would love to have more help.”

Throwing his arms around Mink’s shoulders at this point Aoba made to lean over him, kissing him softly on the cheek. Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks Mink gave a soft laugh, at himself and Aoba. Turning his chair toward Aoba, the smaller boy took the cue to take a spot up in his lap, kissing him directly now.

“Do you want anything for christmas?” Aoba’s voice was quiet as he let his face hover inches above Mink’s.

“You.”

“That’s sweet, but no, really.”

“Just let me have this moment for now.”

“Ahah...alright.”

“How about you then?” A small smirk playing on his lips as Mink made to tease back.

“Mmm...nothing..really...oh! One thing actually!”

“What is it?”

“To see you naked.”

“Wha-” Sputtering, Mink went tense under him, heat rising to his cheeks. “W-Why would y-you want-....why would you want that?”

“Because you’ve already seen me naked, and I think you have a great body with clothes on, I want to see it without any clothes on.”

Blushing brightly Mink began to avert his eyes, feeling Aoba’s staring at him expectantly. He had a good point but still-

“I don’t look that good without them-”

“I don’t believe that at all, you know that, I bet you look amazing and now you’re just hiding it from me,” it would have sounded jealous if Aoba hadn’t said it through a laugh, pushing past Mink’s insecurities.

“I..ah...m-maybe…” He felt as though he couldn’t say no, glancing back at the beaming face of his boyfriend hovering over him.

“No ‘maybe’s, you have to promise. This is all I’m asking for,” his tone took a more serious tone for a second, and Mink let out a soft sigh.

“O-Okay..fine, I promise.”

“YEAH!” Hopping off of him at that Aoba thrust a hand in the air, only making Mink sigh, turning back toward his work.

“D-Don’t sound so excited…”

-

“Ah...that was…”

“Nice?”

“Mm, and tiring.”

“Hehehe, everyone seemed so happy though!”

“They did indeed…” A small smile took it’s place on Mink’s face as they were walking home in the soft evening light. Taking his hand and squeezing it softly, adding, “I’m happy I did it.”

Christmas had arrived, and Mink had kept true to his wish of wanting to help Aoba and his grandmother. So they had woken up early that day, Mink coming over after breakfast with his family to help Aoba and Granny prepare the meals to give out during the day. The kitchen was warm and inviting and Mink was amazed at how the Seragaki household went about this day.

When he first entered their house he was greeted by the wonderful smell of simmering soup and cooking chickens, as well as the sweet undertones of something baking. Mink’s house had smelled somewhat similar, but as they were cooking for more people the smell was even more powerful here.

Aoba and his grandmother went about the kitchen quickly, Mink attempting to catch up a bit. Aoba had said this year he’d actually be helping his grandmother cook since they had been practicing together. Even though Mink knew a bit about cooking as well now he ended up getting in the way more than he thought he would, eventually being told to sit and simply wrap the food in the end.

When it came time to actually deliver the food Mink carried most of it, however he did it without complaining. As he witnessed the expression on the first families face, he felt a small sense of pride knowing he’d chosen the right thing to do in coming out to help that morning.

Near the end of the trek, although they were all tired Granny turned to both of them with the last two meals in her hands. Thanking them both (Mink especially, seeing as they couldn’t have carried it all in one round without him being there) she insisted they go on home without her, she wanted to spend some time with the last house chatting and she figured they would want to spend a little bit of their day alone.

Thankful, they both thanked her in return and headed home, taking each other’s hands gently in the brisk evening air. When they finally returned Aoba shut the door behind them, smiling brightly.

“Well...I’m glad you came, now that that’s all over with though~”

“Presents?” Mink gave him a small smirk, pulling something out of his pocket as he did so. It was small and square and Aoba’s eyes went a little wide at the sight of it.

“Yeah but I was thinking for you! You bought me something?”

“Ah, yeah- I’d...well it’s Christmas, right?” All the smoothness he had had a second before was now gone, stumbling over his words at the sight of his boyfriend so excited.

“Yeah but you didn’t have to, what is it?” Taking it from Mink as he was handing it to him he kept turning the little wrapped gift over and over. It felt like a CD, was it a CD? He couldn’t imagine what CD it was but he had a big hope for what CD it could be. Letting out an amused chuckle now, Mink gave a soft sigh.

“Just open it.”

“AaaAAAH!” Ripping open the gift instantly he let out a loud yell, jumping onto Mink instantly, hugging him tightly. “THANK YOU!” Was all he could repeat, doing so as he shook Mink around a bit before stepping back and looking back at what he had been given again. It was the newest Goatbed CD, he had been planning on buying it himself, but hadn’t found the time yet but now…

“I love it so much, thank you, oh my god-”

“It’s fine, I’m glad…” Mink’s smile was soft as he kept watching Aoba, who was now almost in tears he had been so excited.

Suddenly Aoba thrust the CD into Mink’s hands, “wait in the living room,” was all he said before rushing off.

Sighing happily Mink did as he was told, going into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Looking down at the CD in his hand he read it over again before looking up to watch the door. However, where he was expecting a boyfriend to come in at, came instead a large, brilliant pink bird.

Startling him a little Mink made to stand, believing it to be a real bird as it landed on the armrest across from him.

“Mink?” Came a robotic voice, giving him even more of a jump. Then, realizing exactly what it was afterward he sat back down with a thump.

_Aoba didn’t…_

“You are, Mink?”

“Y..Yes. And you?”

“Choose a name.”

“.......I-....Are you...mine?”

“Yes, I have been built for you.”

“Built? Where’s Aoba?”

“Please, choose a name.”

“Ah...you’re a bird? Tori?”

“What a silly name.”

“You told me to pick one, I’ll pick a better one later I-”

“Alright, Tori then, thank you.”

“Aoba!?”

“Do you like him!?” Appearing around the corner wearing the most ridiculous smile was Aoba, cheeks bright red with pride.

“I….How?”

“You looked like you really liked Ren when he was first fixed so...I thought maybe you wanted one too. We had spare parts around the shop and I got some special and-”

“You built him..custom...for me?”

“Yep!” Brimming with happiness Aoba stood in the doorway, Tori taking off from the armrest and resting on his shoulder despite how small it was. Letting out a soft laugh Aoba gave to nudge him off, Tori then finding his resting spot on Mink’s shoulder. He fit perfectly.

“I…” Mink was speechless, in every sense of the word. Tori held on tight as Mink stood back up. “....thank you.” He said, after finally finding a few words to give, “I can’t believe-”

“I wanted to give you something special,” crossing the room to him, Ren now in tow as well.

“This is…” he was about to say too much, but instead he gave another soft sigh, looking toward the bird on his shoulder. Tori was looking back at him, somehow, Mink thought, there was a glint of curiosity in his eyes. “...amazing.”

“I’m glad you like him,” shifting Ren to one arm Aoba held the other out to pull Mink close, the taller boy stepping closer to them. Sharing a soft kiss the all-mates took off, away from their respective owners as to give them more room. Being able to move more they began to wrap their arms around each other, only to have Aoba stop them a few moments in.

“We should…”

“..Go upstairs?”

“Mm, you read my mind.”

“It’s not hard to read.”

“I’ll forget you said that,” Aoba’s face held a soft smirk as he gave Mink a little shove, the boy chuckling as he began to follow Aoba out of the room.

“What about our All-mates?”

“They’ll put themselves into sleep mode soon, we can callibrate yours later tonight, what did you name him anyway?”

“Ah...Tori?”

“.....pffft, r-really?”

“It asked me suddenly! You didn’t name yours for two weeks! I’ll name him better later-” Mink kept huffing as they took the stairs, whilst Aoba was still trying to conceal his laughter.

“Fine, I’m sure you’ll find a good one for him.”

-

Mink shut the door quietly behind them as they reached the bedroom, finally alone as the sun began to set. Smiling softly Aoba began to pull on his jacket, leading him toward the bed. Mink could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he knew what might be coming now. Sitting down on the bed before Aoba could prompt him to do so, he made to pull Aoba closer only to find the boy was all too eager to oblige.

“Merry Christmas,” was the only noise Aoba made, pushing his fingers through Mink’s hair as he took hold, kissing him slowly. However, instead of tensing as he had thought he would, Mink could only relax.

The touch of Aoba’s skin, the taste of his lips, the smell of him being so close to him, it all felt so good. It all felt...like home. Something he wanted to carry with him, forever. So, gripping Aoba closer, he made a small vow to do so. As he felt Aoba hold him even tighter himself, he knew Aoba felt the same.

Their kiss ran deep, Aoba sliding his tongue first into Mink’s only to have him greet him with more vigor than he thought the boy beneath him could muster. Blushing brightly at this he shifted, lifting a leg to give him a little more height, pushing further into the kiss. Closing his eyes Mink felt as though he couldn’t get enough, heating up quickly. As sweet as he wanted this moment to be it didn’t seem like either of their bodies would take a slow pace.

Suddenly, Aoba broke their kiss, taking a deep breath before stepping away and lowering to his knees. Only to receive a more than confused look from Mink, as he was watching him part his legs further for him. When it finally hit Mink what he was doing it was too late for him to close them, Aoba pressing between them, pushing hair behind his ear as he was leaning in.

“A-Aoba I-”

“Shh, b-before I lose my cool, I wanna try this.”

“Ah...o..okay,” Mink didn’t have it in him to stop him anymore. Although he couldn’t yet admit to himself that maybe..he was excited for these things, these moments. When Aoba was wanting to try this, when he was so ready to let him, when they were hot and heavy and scrabbling together, new to everything and exploring it with one another.

However, Mink couldn’t watch as Aoba came closer to his crotch, eyes shut tight now as he could hear the sounds of him fiddling with his belt. Then, the feeling of cold fingers against his skin making him take a sharp breath as he bit his lip.

“O-Open your eyes..I..kinda want you to watch.”

“A-Ah-”

Aoba had already pulled him out before Mink could open them, shuddering against his touch on his length. His eyes were watching Mink’s face, causing him to burn even hotter, unable to break their matched gaze. Taking a soft breath, Aoba then gave a small nod, returning his eyes to the task ahead of him.

Mink could see his face grow redder as he went in, pressing a soft kiss to his tip. Gasping, Mink quickly put a hand over his mouth, gripping the bed tightly with his other hand. This was all so lewd, why were they actually doing this? Was this really normal? Why did you put it-

All of a sudden Aoba was jumping to taking Mink in his mouth, sucking loudly. Realizing what he was doing he quickly began to pull away, coughing and covering his mouth. Both of them shook a little with nerves, one feeling as he had gone about this the wrong way, the other thinking he didn’t taste good at all.

“I’m sorry I-”

“No, no I was really loud-”

“O-Oh is that-”

“Y-Yeah-”

“You don’t have to you know we could just-”

“No! No, I- ah, I mean, I want to try, I really do,” pouting lightly despite his blush Aoba began to look more determined than ever, gripping Mink’s legs with his hands and looking up at him. “I’ll make you feel really good.”

Opening his mouth to respond only to shut it again, Mink gave him a little nod. He chose not to respond to avoid embarrassing himself further. Glancing down it took everything in him not to look away anyway, realizing how hard he was already.

Taking a deep breath once again Aoba came closer, taking one hand from Mink’s thigh and holding his length up in his hand. Nuzzling it gently he began to press kisses down the side of him slowly, making sure to breath on it as he did so. He could feel Mink shift under him, trying his hardest to stay silent.

After a while, and especially when his kisses were becoming harder, sucking lightly and using his tongue, Mink began to slip. Heavy breathing and soft moans were filtering down to Aoba as Mink was still trying to fight it. Glancing up at him through his eyelashes Aoba caught a glimpse of him, face red with a hand over his mouth, expression one of guilted pleasure.

Smirking lightly, Aoba was trying to figure out the best way to coax him into letting his voice out without actually telling him. Lifting his head so he was once again face-to-face with the tip Aoba slid his lips around it, pressing his teeth ever so gently into the rim of his length. Pushing forward lightly he began to graze his skin with his teeth, causing Mink to start to fidget even more. Suddenly he made to press even harder, making the boy yelp before erupting into a long, drawn-out moan.

“O-Ow! D-Don’t- Ah- Aoooba-”

Finally pressing his other hand down into the bed Mink held on tight to the bed sheets, starting to not care about how loud he was. He was getting more excited by the moment, scrambling to say something coherent, only to have his words reduced to moans.

As he took more and more of Mink into his mouth he let his hand fall away, letting his fingers brush against the skin of his sac before placing his hand on the thigh beside him. Using this as leverage he began to suck even harder, feeling the boy twitch inside him. It was taking everything Mink had not to buck into him as he let his head fall back.

Gagging only a little bit Aoba was trying to push further, only to have Mink bump against the back of his throat. Pulling back to the tip he slid back down, feeling his boyfriend tremble even more underneath his hands. Squeezing his thighs lightly a longer more drawn out moan came from above him, signaling that this was almost over-

“Ao-Aoba-!”

Sputtering, Mink suddenly became tense, spilling into Aoba’s mouth before either of them had a chance to stop him. Pulling back quickly Aoba began to cough lightly, swallowing what he could before he was even realizing he was doing it.

“W-Wow that’s-”

“Ah...hah...d-did you-”

“..bitter..y-yeah I-....was it good?”

“Gi..give me a second.”

“Ah..ah...okay,” leaning back on his knees Aoba took a deep breath, watching Mink trying to catch his own. His eyes were wide as he kept looking up, afraid to look down at Aoba just yet. He was shaking slightly, after effects of his orgasm. Finally he let his head tilt forward, looking down as Aoba was looking up at him, a little dribble of white still on his chin.

“You have ah-” Blushing brightly Mink began to lean forward, wiping it off with one of his thumbs, still trying to even his breathing.

“O-Oh, wow, ahaha, sorry-” giggling awkwardly Aoba took Mink’s hand, sticking that thumb into his mouth gently before he could wipe off the last bit onto his pants. Sucking gently Mink felt his pulse go through the roof, blood rushing to his head.

“I-I-” letting go of his thumb Aoba gave him a look of confusion, “...can’t believe you j-just-...did that...Aoba.”

“Eheh w-well I mean it was a waste…” Looking away, sheepish Aoba begun to push himself up, using Mink’s legs as leverage. As he stood they both took notice of Aoba’s own problem. This causing Aoba to laugh, and Mink to blink before letting out a soft sigh. “Oops, maybe you can-”

“Y-Yeah, lie down-”

“Eh? You’re going to-”

“Yeah-...” swallowing, Mink mustered his courage before finishing, “you looked like you were having fun. L...let- ah, let me try.”

Kneeling on the bed beside him, Aoba had to turn his face away to keep himself from laughing. Mink was just too cute, always sputtering and blushing when it came to these things, it was hard for Aoba to keep his cool but after seeing the stoic pillar that Mink had seemed at first crumble into this...it was all just too much for him.

Crawling around him and finally laying down Aoba made himself comfortable, Mink glancing over him for a moment before facing forward again. Delaying the now inevitable he put himself away, zipping his jeans and standing back up afterward before turning to look at Aoba.

As he lay before him Mink began to climb on the bed, realizing just how weak his legs had become as his knees shook. Still, he held himself upright somehow. He could hear Aoba inhale and hold his breath before him as he made to bow his head between those slender legs.

 _Returning the favor_ , he thought to himself as he felt himself swallow. Reaching for the rim of Aoba’s pants in front of him he slowly undid the front, taking in a heavy breath as he began to sweat. It had felt so good for him, what if he couldn’t do that well for Aoba, what if he accidently bit him? There were so many ways he could mess this up, or possibly even hurt Aoba.

“Hey, it’s okay,” glancing up at the voice Mink took in the sight of Aoba smiling softly at him, cheeks a beautiful shade of red. “You’ll do fine, and if you don’t want to-”

“I-It’s okay...thank you,” smiling back at him gently Mink took a deep breath. Finally, he took Aoba from his briefs, pulling him out and exposing his length to the night air. He could hear Aoba take a sharp breath, tensing lightly under his fingers as Mink began to lean forward, taking him into his mouth.

At first, all he could do was look at it, he’d never been so close to Aoba’s length-...well, if he thought about it, anybody’s length. It was strange and a little unnerving if he had to be honest with himself, but at least it belonged to someone he loved in that way. Swallowing lightly, he gave it a soft kiss, sliding his tongue out to taste the tip. It wasn’t bad, however it still made him a little uncomfortable.

Still, pressing on he was attempting to imitate what Aoba had done. Although he lost his way around the kissing and instead began to trace his fingers along one side as he kept gently sucking on the other. Aoba let out soft moans, not afraid to let his voice out with nobody else around.

It was all so lewd, what he was doing, the noises Aoba was making, the noises HE was making, sucking against Aoba’s skin. Slipping out his tongue he let it trace the side as he brought his head back up once again, breathing deeply before pushing his lips around Aoba’s tip. This was right, right? He could do this, he could.

Pushing his head up and down he began to draw out louder, longer moans and gasps from the boy beneath him, causing him to shiver himself. Aoba was shaking with pleasure, hands gripping his own thighs as he held his knees up a little, allowing Mink to settle in between and under them even better.

Mink could already taste him as he began to suck harder, bobbing his head gently. Somewhere along the way finally forgetting how nervous he was, only wanting to draw more noises from his boyfriend.

_He talks so much, I love that, but when he makes these sounds...I want to hear this Aoba more._

Aoba’s breathing became heavier, shakier as he was trying to hold himself in, trying to extend the pleasure. However, unable to hold on he began to grip Mink’s head with his thighs, fingers digging into his skin through his jeans as he let out one final, loud, moan.

“Min-..MiinNNK-!”

Arching forward into Mink’s mouth he let go, causing the boy to have the same reaction he had had. However, Mink wasn’t able to swallow as much, white dripping from his lips as he began to lift his head, uneasy but hopeful expression on his face as he gave Aoba a small glance.

“Ah….hah….you have-.....wow…” Unable to even let him know about the mess he had all over him Aoba fell back, slumping into the pillows. “M-Mink...that was good-...” he let his legs slide off of Mink’s shoulders, letting him sit up and wipe his mouth clean.

“R...really?”

“Mmmhm,” not even bothering to put himself away Aoba made to roll on his side as Mink got up, still a little weak in the knees but otherwise okay now. “It was...thank you.”

“N-no...thank you...for a good day.”

“I love you.”

“...” smiling softly, Mink gave him a small nod, “I love you too.”

Turning away for a moment Mink made for the door quietly.

“Where are you going?”

“To shower-”

“Strip here, I want to see you, remember our promise-”

Freezing, Mink suddenly got goosebumps all over. He had forgotten about that, Aoba really hadn’t seen him naked yet, had he? A small part of him wanted to keep it that way.

“N-No after-”

“No, show me now.”

“I-”

“Please? You promised.”

“Ah-....Okay,” casting his eyes downward, turning slowly to meet Aoba again. He could feel his breath hitching as his cheeks began to heat up. First, pulling off his hoodie he threw it lightly onto the bed, pretending not to notice how Aoba took it, instantly throwing it over his small frame.

Fingers now fumbling over the buttons on his shirt he slowly undid them one by one, sliding the soft white fabric off his large frame.

He knew he shouldn’t be nervous about the entire thing, it was only his body, right? Plus he had already seen Aoba completely exposed, several times actually. This shouldn’t be such a big thing to him, yet he still found his hands shaking as he began to reach for his pants.

“If you’re nervous you can turn around first..” Aoba’s voice was soft, eyes looking quietly over Mink’s body, taking him in. Glancing at him nervously Mink gave him a small nod. Maybe that would be better, taking Aoba’s advice he took the chance to turn his back to Aoba before sliding his jeans off fully.

Now he stood in only his boxers, taking a deep breath as he put his thumbs into the waistband. Still, he couldn’t go further. Something was stopping him right there, right now.

“Don’t think about it.”

Swallowing as Aoba’s words caught on his ears he gave a short nod, then, closing his eyes quickly got rid of the fabric around his waist. His boxers pooling around his ankles as he could feel his ears and cheeks go bright red, lifting his hands to cover his face as he could hear Aoba let out a little whistle from behind him.

“Stop that,” he couldn’t help but snap, embarrassed beyond belief.

“What? It’s nice.”

Mink could hear the fabric and springs of the bed shift as Aoba got up, walking up behind him.

“Ah-AH,” letting out a quick yelp Mink took a small hop forward, almost tripping over his boxers. Looking behind him he gave Aoba a glare, the boy had more than just wandering eyes.

“Feels good too! Let me see the front,” beaming, Aoba let himself fall back onto the bed, legs spread and his own shirt falling off his shoulders. Why did everything Aoba always do look so lewd even with clothes? Sighing quietly, he began to turn slowly, first covering himself, then raising his arms to cross them across his chest.

Aoba’s expression began to soften, seeing the uncomfortable look on Mink’s face.

“Why are you so embarrassed?”

“I don’t know,” first, his voice was cold, then he spoke again, “I...I’ve never been naked in front of anyone. It’s strange. Even if it is you. Plus my body looks weird.”

“No it doesn’t!...I like your body,” blushing softly Aoba put his arms up, reaching for Mink to come into them. Turning his head to him Mink’s blush grew brighter once more before he let out a little huff, coming closer as Aoba wished. Instead of hugging him tight at first like Mink thought he would, instead he slid his hands up Mink’s arms.

Admiring every curve and bump, Aoba’s eyes were tracing over every inch of him, every perfect imperfection. Leaning lightly into one of his arms Aoba pressed his lips gently to his skin, fingers still feeling over every change in muscle. He was soft, gentle with him as he took him in.

When he finally began to pull away Mink let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Eyes wide as Aoba let his own eyes shut, smiling as he took an easy breath.

“You’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Masa helped w/goatbed rambling and provided gr8 dialogue for that part, also she's been somewhat editing my fics since the beginning / wwww\ thank masa


End file.
